


Confessions

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Double Penetration, Double erections, F/M, MILF?, Possession, Rape, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: AU Bendy had sent his friend Pilgor home to the cartoon world before they were stopped. She cared for her family she had in the cartoon world, but she longed to be back with her friends, Alice, Boris, and Bendy. The yearning was too much one night for her, so she heads back. Though the world she thought she had known has changed a ton since her departure 30 years ago. Bendy and horror are the things that "welcome" her back to the real world.Warning: RAPE!





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This one off maybe become a longer story but I'm not sure what the next chapter could be. Feel free to leave any ideas in the comments if you want, I'll credit you.

In the cartoon world, it was late at night, Pilgor snuck out of her farmhouse, quietly walking past all her pens. She was wearing a dark cloak over her night gown. She still wore Bendy's bowtie on her left horn so she'd never lose it. She knew she should have been happy with her family, yet she yearned to be back with her friends, even if the real world was dangerous for them. She blushed thinking of the demon from feeling his bowtie tickle her fur. He was so handsome and mischievous, but still very caring and friendly. She couldn't imagine what he went through to make him get her home again. Was he scared that Joey would target her cause she's the same size? That was a disturbing thought.

The moon light lit the world, so she could travel by it's cold light. She clenched her cloak to her as she journeyed to a spot she had found by accident. She knew she needed to return to it, in hopes that it'll take her back!

She ignored her tired aching body, crying out to rest some. She had to keep going, she couldn't stand being apart from her friends any longer.

Eventually she found it again, Bendy's forest. A smile graced her weary face. She was close. She entered. She got shivers from the sounds of wild life around her, yet she couldn't see any. In fact she couldn't see much at all, since the trees were so much together, only having a few made a rough path and some moon light gotten through the tree tops.

"Yes." She whispered excited. She heard a whirling of an ink portal open up ahead, it even was a bit lit making it easier to find.

The portal itself was open hanging over a pentagram in the forest.

She stepped her first hoof on the pentagram, grinning as she felt a rush of energy with an unknown source surge through her, restoring her spent energy. She felt strong again, the strength gave her bravery as well. "I'm coming home Bendy," She announced. She went to the portal and stepped through.

It took her into a swimming pose once more before closing.

She knew where she was, she was in the ink machine. She swam front, listening out for gears. Yet there weren't any. She got scared. She was trapped if the machine was off. She kept swimming around, yet couldn't find the exit. Tears came to her eyes as she was scared that she'd be trapped forever. She did float towards a seemingly glass wall, that was covered in ink. She kicked it with her hooves and pounded it with the sides of her fists. She didn't know if anyone would hear, but it was worth a try.

Aside from whirling of ink and her making noise on the tank of the ink machine, she never noticed hearing other hooves, or even the sound of the machine powering up. She snapped out of her panic, hearing the grinding gears. She cried happy tears as she knew she was found! She swam quickly towards the gears, towards the exit. The light was so blinding!

She thudded on the wooden floor, covered in extra ink from being discharged from the device. She was lucky to have horns, since they protected her from going unconscious this time. She stay up, pulling the hood off, and glanced around the room scared.

Pilgor didn't recognize the place at all. It seemed like the same wood floors and same walls she had known, yet it was also over run by black ink. The ink was up in the cracks of where the ceiling met with the walls and it dried dripping down the walls in random ways. The most recent ink puddle was under her, from the ink that came out before she did, staining the exit of the device.

She trembled. Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea, it seemed like there weren't people or toons! She sniffled as she began to cry. She didn't understand why happened to the place!

There were sound of hooves and dripping approaching her, yet she was too upset to look.

She gasped silently, freezing up as black, ink arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her into a hug. She shivered, she didn't recognize those long arms which were shiny and slick with ink.

"You kept my bowtie?" A new voice, deep and handsome asked her from behind.

What? Bendy could talk now? She was scared, speechless from fear. And why did his voice kind of sound like Joey's?

"That was sweet of you. I never wore a new one after you took that one. I couldn't bear to replace it...as if I did...I would replace what we shared."

*Let me go please.* The goat girl asked.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in so long." He replied. He released her.

She scrambled away from him, turning around to look at him and immediately regretted it.

The demon was large, skinny so much that his ribs could be spotted in the right light, his limbs were longer too to match his new height. The goat fur of his legs were wild and matted from dripping ink. His horns seemed to be the same thickness, yet had grown out and curled, giving him an impression that he was mighty powerful. Extra ink dripped over his face, hiding his eyes as well as matting his bangs to his face. He wasn't smiling tho, frowning staring at her.

*W-what happened here? Where is everyone? W-what happened to you Bendy and how can you talk now?!* She signed to him through her fright. She was scared, yet she needed answers.

"It's been a very long time since you been here, Pilgor. The place died, no more shows, no more workers, just us toons in this rotting Hell hole." He answered. "As for what happened to me, I was responding to threats and had to protect myself. Being small and chubby I couldn't protect myself. With enough ink, I grew this form. As for speaking now, I kind of developed it in this form somehow. I still don't know how."

*W-where's our friends? Where's my creator?!*

"Our friends aren't really friends anymore, one went crazy and the other is afraid of me. And I'm so sorry, but after you left, Mr.Drew found your Boris doll possessed by her, and destroyed her. He wasn't happy that she came back. He wanted to erase your existence after that! I couldn't let him do that! I couldn't cause you...you...you're one of my friends...and I...love you...." He confessed. Grey blush lit his cheeks at his confession.

All the news was horrible for the smaller toon to take in, time had changed the place so fast or slowly. She never realized that Joey would have to hate for Ms.Read being around again, in order to destroy her only link to life again. And on top of it all, Bendy had confessed he fallen for her. Her cheeks lit up grey, as she was nervous to confess herself. *I-I love you too Bendy.* She gestured to him.

He gasped in shock and delight. "I-Is that why you came back?"

*Yes! I wanted to be there for you guys and I missed my friends! I wanted to be with you too.*

He got up and went to her. His extra ink dripping off lazily.

Pilgor forced herself to stay still. She had to remind herself this was Bendy, even though he looks completely different now. Her heart pounded fast as he grew close.

He grabbed her chin, tilting her head back as well as lifting it gently while he took a seat in front of her. He bent over, panting nervously.

She was blushing and nervous, yet stayed put.

His lips finally made contact with hers. The fur near her lips were so soft and sweet. He was delighted that she left her family for him, wanting him more.

Her eyes were wide at first, staring in disbelief that he'd kissed her. Yet she felt herself relaxing, and her eyes drifted closed as she kissed back.

He moaned in the kiss, voicing his pleasure from the action. He didn't break it, as he allowed his clawed hand to stroke her clothed chest. He did like the night gown and the cloak, yet she wouldn't need them anymore. Slowly he worked, to tease his fingers inside her gown, and felt her soft fur and heart beat was racing. Soon enough his hand descended to feel the rest of her through her clothes. He moaned again as he found her udders, that were swollen and bloated. He slipped his hand under the skirt to feel the tender ink flesh.

Pilgor broke the kiss, making them pant. Her nose was flaring as she was trying to regain her breathing through her nose and mouth. Her face was still stained with blush as her udders were felt so sweetly. *B-Bendy, s-stop, I don't wanna move too fast.* She signed to him with a sad expression. She was sure that would break his heart, yet it was so soon after they confessed their love for each other, that they'd go straight into that.

"B-But Pilly, I thought you..." He started to say sadly.

*I'm so sorry, it's too soon I think.*

"But we known each other for years, we don't need to do the whole dating thing, and show that we love each other."

*Please, I just need some time to adjust...so much had happened...the whole world is different...you're different...*

"Shh, don't you worry I'll keep you safe and loved." He purred.

*B-Bendy?* She signed nervously. She got uncomfortable as his tone sounded both loving and possessive.

He groaned like an animal as his clawed hand came out and torn her clothes off making them turn into ink droplets.

She tensed up from that, trembling. She wasn't expecting that. She tried to look him in the eyes, yet couldn't find them cause of all the ink on his face! She started to cry in fear. *Bendy please listen! S-stop! You're scaring me!*

He pulled her in a new kiss.

Pilgor fought against him, pounding her fists on his bare, boney chest, while she didn't return the kiss this time. She squirmed under him, trapped by a wall behind her.

He petted her again, happier that she wasn't dressed anymore, so he could feel her soft short fur. His hands went to her udders and stroked them.

The cold air of the place, help make them perk up, as well as the goat girl was growing aroused from the touching.

He broke the kiss to breathe to see that she was crying.

*Please, stop now! I love you but I don't want it so soon!* She pleaded desperately.

"I love you, I could never hurt you." He purred, trying to reassure her. He licked the fresh milk that came from her from his fingers. "Mmmmm, even better straight from the source." He moved back, and descended his head on her.

She shivered in fear and arousal. She was too afraid to try to escape. She could only watch.

He soon licked one of the teats of the udders.

She threw back her head, her horns catching on the wall. The blush grew darker as she felt pleasure course through her.

Soon he took it in his mouth and began to drink, biting hard enough to keep the flow going. He was thrilled that it was delicious and sweet, straight from her.

She panted silently, her eyes half lidded in pleasure from the slight pain and the feeling of relieve from her teat draining. She spread her legs to give him more access, as if he needed it. She knew this felt way better than that milking machine Joey forced her to use years ago.

He drank all the milk from one had to offer. He took a breather, even though he rather get back to her as soon as possible, before drinking from the other. The less empty udder now still had an erect nipple, which he played with his fingers.

She felt like she fallen into a daze. He was so sweet and loving about drinking from her, when her kid wasn't so kind about it, cause its a baby. She couldn't deny that she liked Bendy milking her, so much better. She could feel her vagina was wet with arousal, ready for attention.

He licked up both nipples after he finished feeding from the other and sat back to see how she took his advances.

*T-thank you.* She signed with shaking arms. It was so relieving they weren't so bloated anymore.

"No problem, Sweetie," He purred.

She closed her eyes, taking in his voice. It was pretty handsome, fitting voice for him. Amazing his body developed functional vocal cords even in this scary form.

He helped free her horns from the wall.

Her mouth hung open from the simple touch, and was happy she was freed, even though she didn't realize that she stuck herself in place.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I love you." He said as he adjusted her to lay on the ground.

Pilgor let herself be moved. *I love you too, darling.* She signed sincerely.

He moved back from her, to get level with her vagina. He grinned seeing it was out, and wet for him. He stroked her legs lovingly and moved his head forward to get close to her slit. His tongue came out, and began to taste her and spread his saliva on her.

She threw back her head in pleasure. Her horns scratched the floor when she did that. She trembled, keeping her legs open wide for him.

The long tongue was so fast and nimble gave her delight the likes she never known.

She didn't even know how Bendy learned this stuff. Was it from Joey? She couldn't focus on questioning his talents, she was distracted by the pleasure. She signed to him to keep going or to not stop, yet he couldn't see them at all. She still thought they were moving too fast, yet she was in a daze of his touches.

He moaned as she tasted so good. Maybe she had eaten fruits earlier, to make her taste so sweet now. He could feel the heat from her, she was very ready. Eventually he forced himself to pull away, licking his cheeks to make sure he taken in all her fluids.

She had tensed up then relaxed mostly, yet had a sad face on. *Why did you stop?*

"Cause I have something much better than my tongue for you." He cooed lovingly.

She blushed hard. *I doubt it, it felt awesome!*

He chuckled. He was filled with delight knowing he pleased her so well with his tongue for beginners. He was also amused she didn't know what could be better. Yet it wasn't like her goat husband had penis and balls at all. Oh she was in for a treat.

She struggled to her hooves. Her legs were buckling from excitement. She leaned on the wall for support.

Suddenly his left clawed hand blocked her from leaving left before she could try it. "Where are you headed? There's not much left." He purred, grinning, flashing his sharp fangs.

*I think it'd be more comfortable if we do it standing...* She signed to him with exhausted arms. Man, it'd be easier if she could talk too.

"That sounds wonderful!" He approached her.

She got chills as he closed in. She was all worked up, it would be painful to stop now. He wouldn't be so torturous to abandon her when she's in this state would he? She couldn't tell since she couldn't see his eyes through all the ink. She quaked under his looming form, he was so much taller. It made her feel as if she was a tiny plushie in comparison. *Bendy, before we go farther, can you go back to normal p-please?*

"Normal? Oh yeah, I'd lift you off the floor if I stay in this form." He voiced his realization. He removed his claw from the wall and backed up from her. "Give me a moment."

The mostly white toon watched entranced as the ink bubbled on him as he shrunk down and the ink changed location. His horns shrunk back to normal and his eyes finally were revealed again. Though he was still nude. All the additional ink pooled around him, hiding his white hooves from view. *This better?* He signed to her, looking at her hopefully.

She froze from shock, he just signed to me.

*I had a long time to learn sign language again, and I don't have a voice in this form. Sorry if you liked my voice.* He explained. *I-I'm sorry that I came on so strong too, I-I had this urge when I saw you....I-It was like it possessed me...I'm so sorry.*

She frowned feeling bad. She didn't know he wasn't quite himself in that other form. She smiled sadly at him. *I forgive you...you were crazy, but I love you...I can't help myself either...* She confessed.

His eyes widened in shock. She forgave him for tongue fucking her and was planning on raping her. He couldn't be the only crazy one now. *I-I just got you worked up and attacked you, and you forgive me for that? Just like that? You're crazy!*

Her head bobbed up and down in a silent giggle. *Yep...I guess I am or I just can forgive you easily.* Her eye lids fell half way while she smiled at him. *You won't leave someone you love hanging would you?*

His grin grew as he gotten an invite. He returned the look. *Of course not, I'll always treat my love well.* He went to her and began to make out with her again.

Pilgor took his hands in hers during their new kiss. She couldn't help but buck herself against him.

The demon stopped for a breather and to giggle silently. He got himself lined up with her. He threw back his head in a silent moan, feeling her heat and dripping.

She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his non-existent throat.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, minding to not hold her ears down. He slowly thrust his erection inside her.

The duo threw back their heads in silent moans.

Her horns nearly gotten trapped easily in the wall. Yet she couldn't care as she could feel his erection slowly entering her. Her legs trembled yet somehow remained standing. Her cheeks lit up grey as she was letting him do this after trying to avoid it. Why fight it tho?

He watched her face as he slowly entered her. He was happy for her, yet was scared too. After all, she did sign that she didn't want it so soon, yet that monstrous self of his ignored her pleads, and now they were still going through with it. He felt tears stream down his cheeks. She felt so warm and soft around him, it was amazing. But the little demon somehow didn't fall into a daze.

She panted softly as he gotten all the way in.

Bendy pulled back trying to keep a gentle pace, yet it was a bit faster than either of them expect, which caused both to silently hiss. There was wet pop as he pulled all the way out, and stepped back a little.

*B-Bendy?* She signed confused slowly waking from her daze. She didn't understand why he moved away from her, he wanted her so badly, and yet he parted from her. She noticed he was still erect, painful looking. She also noticed the concerned look on his face.

*P-Please, we can't...I-I'm sorry, I-I know it's painful. B-But I can't...I-It's not right. You should have stayed in the other world. You were safe there, safe from monsters.* He signed to her sadly.

*W-what? Y-You're not making any sense...monsters? You were different, but it was so you could protect the place.*

*No, you don't u-understand! Y-you need to r-run, run as far as you can get from me! Please! Save yourself! D-Don't let him do it!* He warned her in distressed.

She was confused by his panic and pleading. Him? Who is he talking about? Her heart was racing again as fear possessed her from seeing his form start to bubble as he was backing away into the puddle.

*RUN! DON'T STOP! RUN AND HIDE! DON'T LET HIM-ME FIND YOU! DON'T-!* His signing was cut off abruptly as he bent over in the puddle as the bubbling grew more intense. He felt tears stream down his cheeks, he couldn't hold him back! I'm so sorry, he thought sadly before the transformation took place.

His figure reabsorbed the puddle as his body grew taller and thinner. Ink poured over his dark cream colored face, and the ink matted the bangs to his head again. He opened his mouth in a scream which allowed his sharp fangs to get flashed. His horns regrew out, curling, a pair that belonged to a mighty beast. Yet this time, an extra limb sprouted, from his tail bone a thin, yet drippy and long demon like tail had formed.

"Pilly," He sang with a menacing twist to the happy tone. His grin was wide, showing off his dangerous looking fangs to her.

She quivered in her spot. She was so paralyzed from watching the transformation as well as hearing him scream! Was it that painful?

"Hehe, He told you to run, and you didn't. You must really be in need of me if that's the case." The voice sounded more like Joey that she liked. "Such a naughty little goat you are," He purred with a sickening grin.

Before she could snap out of her fear and run away, he grabbed her by her left dark grey spotted wrist and pulled her towards him.

*P-please no! Don't hurt me! W-where's Bendy?!* She signed in fright. She started to cry from the fear in her.

"First off, let's fix this mute problem of yours. I'm sure you'll enjoy having a voice!" He cheered. He wrapped his hand around where her throat would be if she had one.

She shivered and trembled. She was too scared to fight against him, afraid of what he was capable of doing.

"There, you should have one now. Try it out, I'd LOVE to hear it." He purred as he released where her non-existent neck was.

"S-Stop!" She choked out. She had a voice similar to her creator's, not too high and not too low. A nice medium one. "L-Let me go!" She ordered. She moved back from him and tried to pull her arm free, yet couldn't. She had to keep adjusting her hooves so she wouldn't loose her footing trying to free her wrist.

"But the fun has only just begun!" He cheered. He grabbed her white wrist and pulled her towards him. He smiled widely, very amused by her frightened reaction. "Your voice is so cute, it's a shame that Ms.Read couldn't hear you talk for the first time. I bet she would have loved it."

"S-shut up!" She screamed. She didn't like that the monster was talking about her creator.

"She was a delight to have around, we were nearly a family too! But I couldn't have a child so soon. I wasn't ready back then, yet I think I'm ready now." He purred.

She gotten more scared as she realized it couldn't be just Joey's voice, no, it had to be Joey! And she felt sick as he announced that he was ready for a child.

"You already made a good mother, so why not be with who you really love?" He raised off the ground by her wrists.

Her hooves kicked out after they disconnected from the floor. Her wrists were hurting from being lifted by them. She stared at his ink covered face in fear. "NO! I don't love you! I hate you Joey!"

His grin turned into a frown after hearing her screams. "Hate me? I'm Bendy dear, I'm no longer a weak old man," He growled.

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU STOLE HIS FACE! YOU'RE NOT MY BENDY!" She argued with him.

"Well, Bendy or not, hate me or love me, it doesn't matter now." He told her, holding her closer to him. "What matters now is being together."

She kicked out her hooves.

He groaned as he was kicked in the stomach by her hooves, a powerful kick. Enough that he made him drop her to hold his now sore stomach.

She thudded on the floor. She hissed in pain and winced too. She could have planned that better.

"Why you little bitch!" He growled in hatred at her. He got over the attack and was ready to make her pay!

Before he could catch her she bolted out of the room. She ran off, trying to find a place to hide. She cried out in surprise as she didn't jump over the ink pipe running on the floor. She didn't have time to question it and scrambled over it as she ran far, far away. She panicked, checking the doors, yet most were locked! She was so terrified to hear the tall demon running after her.

Pilgor didn't understand any of this. The studio is over? Their friends aren't their friends anymore? Where were their friends? Where were others? Why was it all abandoned?

"Hehe, try to hide! This place has changed since you were last here, I love to see you try to hide!" Joey's voiced called out in the distance and amused.

She cried knowing it was so true. She had passed a garage like door earlier, so at least half of the level wasn't accessible! She squeaked as ink started to flood the floor around her. She kept running away, not having found a spot yet. She gotten to the open floor of the main level which was the art department. She didn't try any of the doors she saw around the room, she went for the hall across from her.

It was a short hall that led to a dead end, one side revealed an old drawing desk with chair, Bendy sketches on it, and the other side seemed to be a large room filled with drawing desks.

She didn't have much time to think or question about the room. She dashed in there, surely there must be a hiding spot in there. There wasn't much in there, yet not all the desks were like traditional drawing desks! There were many that had drawers on either side and one above so there was hole for the person to have their legs tucked in!

Pilgor hurried to the farthest one and trying to be quiet. She curled up under the shelter of the drawers, hidden from sight, just small enough to hide. Though she did have to bury her chin into her chest and stay in a curled position so her horns wouldn't get caught in the desk. Her heart was racing like mad, she was scared beyond belief. Why did Joey steal Bendy's body? Why did he come back?!

~~~

Inky Bendy finally entered the room. He was somehow keeping control of his rage to not destroy the whole room. He grinned as he knew she had to be in here. There was nowhere else to hide.

"Pilgor, I forgive you. Come out so we can make up." He beckoned trying to be kindly.

There was no response.

He came down the mini set of stairs off of the porch of the room. "Come now darling, you don't want to break Bendy's heart now do you," He called out giving her another chance. "You know he felt you kick him as well, you hurt your lover. That was very cruel of you."

She tried to keep her breathing under control, yet freaking out wasn't helping. She was scared that he just didn't tear the room apart for her yet. She thought he would have done than as soon as he entered the room.

"I'm sure he can forgive you, yet it would be pleasant to see you again." He called out. He glanced among the desks, no one in sight, and he doubt she could have gotten into the boarded up bathroom. He slowly and calmly made his way over to the far side of the room. "The chase was fun, but you didn't need to run at all. It's time to come out now." He approached the one drawing desk in the room, and smiled innocently at Toon Bendy drawn on the page. He got his fill and turned around.

A sick grin grew over his face once he spotted the goat girl under the final desk. He was amused by her fearful trembling and poor hiding spot. "Oh Pilly," He purred.

She hiccuped in her sorrow filled fit.

The desk creaked as her horns got the tips stabbed into the wood.

No, no, no! She thought in terror. She tried to get her horns out but they were stuck firmly making her trapped under the desk.

"Here, let me help you out." He said as he approached the desk. With one hand he lifted the desk with ease, as he used the other to help free her horns.

She shivered where she was sitting as he freed her from her hiding spot with surprising strength. Her mouth fell open as he petted the tips of her horns. She blushed hard, not knowing that her horns were sensitive to touch.

He chuckled seeing that she was weak for him. He set the desk aside, not caring for it now. "I do love your design, it's adorable." He complimented her.

Finally she pulled away from his petting hand, moving back from him.

"I thought you liked that, it seemed you were. Bendy loves it as well. He was a such a delight, but I'm sure you'll be just as wonderful." He told her seductively.

The demon was a delight? What? Did that mean Joey had petted Bendy's horns before or done something more to him? She was so confused and scared. She knew Joey was different after he killed his girlfriend, but to attack Bendy, his favorite toon how could he? Did that mean he attacked Boris or Alice too? Those thoughts scared the goat girl more. She wasn't his first victim if those horrible thoughts were true!

"But enough about me, let's chat about your creator some." He continued casually. He wasn't worried about her running away. It seemed she was too scared to, and he could easily trap her in the room as well. "Emily, she was a slice of sunshine as you can recall, but she did have a darker side to her. One that she didn't let anyone but her lover know." He grinned at her. He put the desk down, out of the way.

Pilgor felt sick and scared. She didn't wanna hear something that would make her hate her creator.

He gripped her gloveless hands and pulled her to her hooves. He released her and got behind her to pick her up by her chubby waist and brought her over to the tilted drawing desk.

She struggled uselessly in his grip, unable to free herself. She was in more fear as he set her to stand on the ledge of the drawing desk and not letting her go. She could still feel his presence lingering behind her. She shivered in his hands.

"She had her naughty side. And one of her favorite things was Rape Fantasy." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She froze on hearing that. She didn't have a reaction to that. She would have never guessed that. She had known Joey and Emily made a baby from "mating" which for humans they call it "sex". But for her creator like to pretend to get attacked?! That was horrible, sure it was pretend, but still scary. She squeaked and was immediately filled with dread as she felt him adjust her so her rump was pointing outwards.

"I wonder if her creation has the same kink," He purred.

"P-please don't." She whimpered. She was helpless. She saw how strong he could be, and he probably wouldn't hesitate to beat her.

"Mmm, already playing the part, I love it," He told her.

She used the heel of her hands to rub the tears out of her eyes as her tears had ran out. She was trembling in his hold. Bendy was right, I should have stayed in the other world, she thought miserably. "I hate you..."

"You might hate me now, but you'll love how I feel." He replied. He lined up with her vagina which was still aroused despite her terror. He thrusted into her, all the way, forcing her vagina to widen from his erection.

She screamed at that, it was rough and painful. To her dismay she was still aroused from earlier, yet her fluid didn't seem to matter having been forced to take him all the way in the first thrust. She was stuffed and felt her stomach twist in knots knowing it wasn't from one she loved. She didn't want Bendy to rape her either, but she couldn't protect herself.

He moaned feeling her tight tunnel around his erection. It wasn't as tight as Bendy, yet still tight to be hugging him so hard. But that's only cause he forced her to take him completely on the first thrust.

Her lips quivered trying not to make a sound. She could feel his skin against her clit, and the brushing of it on her clit was making it harder to keep quiet.

"Don't be shy baby, you can make the sounds you want now." He tried to convince to use her voice.

"S-Stop it, J-Joey," She whimpered in sorrow and shame.

"I thought you knew how to act! Ha, call me Bendy if you want to call me something." He smirked at her.

"NO! I WON'T DO THAT! I LOVE HIM NOT YOU! Y-YOU MONSTER!" She yelled at him a mix of anger and sorrow.

Suddenly she was thrown against the desk, making her get winded from the violent throw. She wasn't surprised regaining her senses to feel the monster was holding her wrists behind her back with one hand. She felt the heat of the lit screen under the page on the desk on her udders. She could only hope that the heat wouldn't be enough to burn her.

"Another thing she enjoyed was double penetration." He announced.

She teared up as she was terrified to learn what that was and how he would do that!

"You're going use your voice that I gave you, you ungrateful whore." He growled. He grown a second erection and ball sack above his original. Both erections were still rock hard, pulsing, and needy. He lined up with her holes. He used his free hand to pet one of her horns.

Pilgor gasped in pleasure from her horn being petted again. She didn't like that her horns were so sensitive, even under ink fingers. She felt he was lined up with her vagina, but also her butt hole. She sobbed scared for the moment he'd break into her butt hole.

He groaned as he thrust both his erections into the holes. He grinned, glad that he decided over this cause stuffing her so full, it was so amazing. He never got the chance with the demon, but she was still soft and tight as well. He couldn't get all the way in yet, cause her torn butt hole was very dry. Yet it might not be too long before that member precums. Little Bendy was always so easy to please. "Mmm," He moaned out as the second erection started to precum from all the pressure. "Thank you Bendy," He praised the weak toon.

Her heart was pounding crazily in her chest against the hard wood. She could feel the sudden fluid in her rectum, and was dreading what it would allow the beast to do. "Aw..." She moaned softly as she felt the members slide in some more. She hated that it felt incredible, probably why Emily liked it, but still, it was someone she hated. She felt disgusted and ashamed of herself. Please forgive me Bendy, she pleaded mentally.

"So tight, so snug. You're so beautiful," The former human purred in delight. He was enjoying himself, even if he couldn't go fast yet. There was still time, once her walls loosen for him to be able to take her like that.

"B-Bendy!" She cried out in despair. She wanted him, not his twisted creator.

"Yes, we're still here for you and we have all the time in the world," He replied to her. He leaned over and kissed her furry cheek sweetly before leaning back. He has no nose, so he couldn't keep kissing her. Yet her fur was so soft and inviting, it was a pleasant texture. He continued to enter her slowly, taking in the feeling of her.

She panted, her little nose flared as it was blowing air in and out. She was trapped with this beast, she wouldn't be able to free herself. She was trapped to feel unwanted pleasure from being so stuffed. She wish Bendy could get control back and stop this, why couldn't he get control back? Was Joey too strong? That terrified the goat girl to believe. She pleaded that wasn't true and that Bendy could win control at some point.

He groaned as he buried himself up to his ball sacks into her, both holes.

"Awww..." She moaned and whimpered breathlessly. The feeling was so much, she never would imagine she'd feel this ever.

He pulled out slowly, cause her rectum was still very snug. "Aw yeah." He moaned happily.

The goat girl whimpered as the full feeling retreated, leaving her stretching and yearning for more. "P-Please..."

"Please? As in please take you?"

"Please...l-let it b-be Bendy..." She requested weakly.

"He's weak right now, but don't you worry, he can feel all of you through me," Her attacker coaxed her. He thrusted back in as fast as he could.

"Ahh-awww!" She moaned and groaned from the penetration. Blush lit her cheeks as she was pleased to know that Bendy could feel some joy out of this horror among the horror he probably has from being forced to watch.

"Mmm, yes, more of that," He praised her for making a noise. He still had her pinned by the arms with one hand, and reached down with his free one to stroke her udders.

"N-No...s-stop," She panted. She didn't want him feeling up her body, yet all she could do was beg for him not to.

"You're too good to stop now," He complimented her. He found an erect teat and pinched it.

"Awww," She moaned uselessly. Her head cocked back, as her eyes were staring upwards and crosseyed from pleasure.

"You love it, such a dirty little girl," He teased her. He pulled out and thrust back in, this time with some more ease.

She groaned out. She wanted to deny the teasing accusing, yet her grey tongue dangled from her open mouth as she couldn't form words, she could only pant.

The inky beast played with her teats to his delight, making her cry out sounds while her tears lessened and he kept thrusting in and out of her. He was a moaning mess himself. He was glad he stole control from Bendy who was too much of a gentleman to continue. It was worth it, she felt great and her sounds were adorable.

"N-no!" She screamed. Blush burnt her cheeks as she came hard over the member in her vagina. She was still drenched and warmed up even after she came on him.

He moaned, as her muscles wrapped around his members tighter after that. "Aw, don't worry sweetie, Bendy came early several times, you aren't alone there." He laughed before moaning again.

She couldn't focus on what he said as she was so ashamed of herself as the rape was still going strong, cause her attacker wasn't pleased so easily.

He continued to thrust into her roughly as she was wide in both holes now that he could move with ease. He panted and groaned in pleasure. The feeling of the damp fur around the slit was another delight he got from taking her. "You love this, don't lie to yourself or us. We're very touchy about lies now." He coaxed her.

"Aww," She panted and moaned. Grey blush still on her cheeks from her shame and embarrassment. "...Bendy...." She groaned in a dreamy daze, presenting herself a bit more for the taking. "Ahhwww, y-yes..." She answered panting.

Inky Bendy smirked at the confession. He was very excited to use her plenty of times. It has been so long since he's been with a female. He could hear Bendy scolding him, yelling at him for raping his girlfriend. But all the little demon could do was throw a fit about it and watch the show. He was happy that get could get revenge on him, maybe if he gained his own form he could steal the little goat girl from the demon and make the little guy suffer more. He kept up his pace, enjoying the tight muscles of her.

Pilgor was a mess. She was getting attacked and couldn't escape from it. She was disgusted with herself for enjoying herself. She wish her body would listen to her brain. She moaned, groaned, and panted as he took her.

He grabbed a horn and rubbed it up and down slowly.

She panted heavily from all the pressure and pleasure. She tried to move her horn away by turning her had the other way, yet he only switched to the other horn as a reaction. She was annoyed that failed to work. Tears stung her eyes her close them.

He moaned as he changed up the pace to be slow and relaxed and back to fast with no warning.

The goat girl gagged as she tasted something inky, hard, and flat enter her mouth. She opened her eyes to find a thin black ink trail was leaving her mouth, or entering it. She could only guess the tip of his tail was in her mouth now. She was scared as it felt sharp, shaped like an large arrow head rock.

It slipped a bit deeper into her mouth.

She choked around it as the tip was filling her mouth decently yet seem to have a narrow built to it. She didn't understand why he was shoving his tail in her mouth. She was scared by this version of Joey. Much more than when he was human. She moaned around it from the pleasure of the double penetration.

"All of you feel so wonderful, my dear," He praised her as he kept going.

She did her best to ignore him verbally even if ignoring physically was impossible. She still felt shame from enjoying the attack, probably cause the man knew what he was doing. She lost track of time as he pounded into her, making her cum so easily. Her tears ran dry eventually when there were none left, making her eyes sting. She could only hope soon enough the monster would cave and free her. Free her and Bendy.

With a thrust he moaned loudly, as he released from both erections. He grinned, and plowed into her even more as he orgasm double times in her. He was very pleased as the orgasm was twice as better than a single one.

She squeaked at the remaining bucks, her voice was hoarse and worn now. She had no energy to escape or rebel or fight against the hand still holding her down as it's owner still moved in her as he was finishing up. She just felt numb body wise, the attack wasn't painful or pleasurable anymore. It wasn't anything by numb in the holes. The only way she knew he was still doing it was from feeling his goat flanks buck into hers. She was so exhausted she couldn't be excited when the attack came to an end.

"That was the most fun I had in years. All thanks to you, Pilly. Thank you, Honey." He mocked the toons' relationship with the couple nickname.

She felt a snip of rage in her, or that could be the feeling of being bloated with two times cum. She didn't react to the remark.

He pulled out of her and left the room in a cheerful mood.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this one off. Sorry that I got lazy towards the end and summarized the raping. But it seemed that Joey couldn't let Bendy and Pilgor have any peace :C Leave kudos or comments if you like :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
